Saix's Party
by Lieutenant Axel
Summary: Saix decides to throw a party for the Orgy XIII. Humorous, mostly OOC, contains small amounts of Axel/Roxas fluff.


_((This fan fiction is based on one of my best friend's (Saix's) 18th birthday party. It's chock-full of inside jokes, completely out of character, and has nearly no plot what-so-ever, but it's funny as hell. Contains small traces of Axel/Roxas fluff.))_

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…" An alarm clock sounded throughout Axel's bedroom. "Beep beep beep…"

"URGH!" the redhead grunted, rolling over in his bed and setting the clock ablaze. It sizzled, melting into a silent ooze. Axel could handle the ooze, so long as it was silent.

He rolled back toward the wall, settling on his stomach and pulling a pillow over his head. Relishing in the silence for a few minutes, he realized that no one had yet come to disturb him. _"Quiet…"_ he thought. _"It's… almost… too quiet…"_

As soon as he managed to complete that thought, he felt something flat be placed upon his back. A book, perhaps? He laid there, silent and pretending to be asleep. He knew what this was. After the first flat object, several more items were stacked on his back. One felt something like his cloak from the floor, something else like a laundry basket, all being stacked on his back. Axel couldn't help but smirk.

'Roxas? What are you doing?" he said calmly.

"You've been awake this whole time?" Roxas replied indignantly.

Axel rolled over, sending the multiple items that had been stacked on him tumbling to the floor. Roxas frowned in disappointment.

"Yep. I was just waiting to see how long it would take for you to realize that I was awake." Axel said, smirking and grabbing Roxas' arm, pulling the blond onto the bed next to him.

"You're a jerk…" Roxas huffed, relaxing against Axel anyway, making the older chuckle. "Anyway, I came in here to ask you something."

"Why ask questions when we can just lay here and bask in the glory of golden silence?" Axel said sarcastically, slipping his arms around Roxas and resting on his shoulder.

Roxas sighed. "Because Saix's party is today."

Axel groaned, rolling away from Roxas and covering his face with his hands. "Do I have to go?" the redhead complained.

"Yes. You have to go." Roxas said, rolling on top of Axel. "Because if you didn't go, I wouldn't have a reason to go, and then I'd miss out on cake." he smiled cutely.

Axel laughed, wrapping his arms around Roxas' back and kissing his forehead lovingly. "You're cute."

A black portal opened in the middle of the room, a young Mohawked man emerging. Demyx looked at the cuddling Axel and Roxas, making a face.

"Gross. Boy-love!" he jested.

Roxas blushed, rolling off of Axel and covering his face. "E-eh…"

"Shut your mouth, Nine." Axel growled, "As if we don't know that you're the Organization's bitch…"

Demyx waved his hands in the air in a display of defeat, laughing awkwardly. "Ahah, not funny, Ax… Anyway, I came in here to make sure you're both going to Saix's shindig?"

Axel huffed. "I don't want to… But I guess I will. For the… cake 'n all…"

Roxas smiled at him, keeping quiet.

"Aww, I was hoping we could all just… blow him off… Oh well." Demyx said, disappointed. "All righty, party then." he stood, stumbling over the pile of things that Roxas had stacked on Axel. "Uwah-! Jesus, Eight, you think you could clean up a bit?"

Axel flipped him off, sitting up and stretching. "Screw off."

Demyx left the room, and Axel got himself changed into the usual black cloak. He fixed his hair, assuring that each spike was in place, and turned to Roxas.

"How do I look?"

Roxas paused, looking him over. "Hmm… Kinda like a pointy ginger…"

Axel jumped forward, swooping under Roxas and tossing him over his shoulder. Roxas squealed, laughing and surprised.

"A pointy ginger?" Axel chuckled, "That's different. Now, to the party. Where exactly am I going?"

Roxas, still slung over Axel's shoulder, blinked in confusion. "I have no idea…"

"Damn it… I guess we're not going, then." Axel said with false disappointment, turning back toward his bed. Roxas grabbed his hand, pouting.

"B-But Axel… You said you would go with me…" Roxas' eyes grew in size. He was pulling the 'cute'.

Axel looked into Roxas' eyes, then sighed in defeat. "Fine… But, we need to find out where we're going."

Roxas thought for a moment. "We could look in everyone else's rooms to see who's still here. Someone is bound to be sleeping in or something."

"Good call. Let's do it, then." Axel smiled, wrapping an arm around Roxas and heading out.

The first few rooms that they checked were empty, which of course didn't help Axel's lack of patience. Roxas found it difficult to convince Axel that this was a good idea, so he eventually resorted to kissing Axel's hand every time the redhead got antsy. It worked, for a while, but by the time they'd gone through most of the bedrooms, even Roxas' kisses couldn't keep Axel from complaining.

"Roxas… Everyone is gone. They're all at the party already." he bitched.

"Axel… Please? Just one more room? If no one is in there, I'll… I don't know… I'll let you watch me shower. Once. Through the clear plastic curtain."

Axel paused, mulling over the offer. "… Fine. One more room."

When the two arrived in the final room, they were greeted with the sight of naked flesh and blue/gray hair, accompanied with "GET OUT, YOU PERVERTS!" and flying books.

Axel and Roxas exited promptly, standing outside of the room with wide eyes. They made a mutual, silent agreement to pretend that they had never walked in on Zexion changing, and a few minutes later, Roxas knocked on the door.

"Zexion? Are you… decent?"

"I am now. Come in." Zexion replied.

Axel and Roxas entered the room, both internally amused at Zexion's blushing cheeks.

"What do you two want? Shouldn't you be heading to the party?" Zexion said, slightly defensive.

"Calm down, Zex. We need your help." Axel explained, "We don't know where the party is."`

Zexion shook his head, giving them a look. "You two are morons. Come with me." he said, walking out of the room. "Where else would the Organization have a party for Saix? The party is in the basement."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, both feeling stupid for not realizing it, but they followed Zexion to the party anyway.

When they arrived, the party was already in full swing. A large water bed had been placed in the center of the room, ropes reminiscent of a wrestling ring strung crudely around its edges. The entire organization was surrounding the bed, cheering and whooping at the two in the middle, most of them already well into their alcohol. As they entered the room, Zexion splintered off, no doubt in search of a quiet corner, while Axel and Roxas tried to identify the wrestlers.

"OW, YOU FUCKER!" Saix's distinctive voice growled from the waterbed.

"You know you liked it! How about another!" Xigbar snarled back, shoving Saix onto his back and biting him again. Saix snarled, bucking upward awkwardly until he got enough leverage to flip Xigbar out of the makeshift ring.

The crowd of Nobodies cheered as Saix stumbled clumsily to his feet on the waterbed, raising his arms in victory. He and Xigbar had both stripped of their cloaks and shirts, leaving them both half naked. Axel made a mental note to avoid that waterbed at all costs.

"Uhm… Axel? What the hell?" Roxas said, just load enough for Axel to hear.

"I… don't know, Roxy." Axel replied, equally perplexed.

"Look who decided to show up!" Xigbar jeered, tossing an arm over Axel and leaning on Roxas. "Either one of you up for some good ol' fashioned waterbed wrestling?"

"Uh… no thanks." Axel said, ducking under Xigbar's arm.

"I will! It looks fun!" Roxas said, grinning.

Axel gave Roxas a sideways glance, none too thrilled at the idea that Roxas wanted to wrestle someone else half naked. Before he could protest, however, Xigbar had already informed Roxas of the "No Rules" rule, and was leading him to the "ring".

"Yo, Saix! You have a challenger!" Xigbar called, grinning.

"Oh? Who? You can't be serious… Roxas!" Saix laughed. "Are you sure, little boy?"

Roxas huffed indignantly, stripping off his cloak and shirt. "Yes, I'm sure."

Axel pushed his way closer to the bed, a bit annoyed that this childish game was being taken so seriously. Seriously enough to leave his Roxas half naked.

"Alright. Let's go, then." Saix smirked, crouching to a defensive position.

Roxas wobbled into position on the bed, presenting an equally snarky grin, as Xigbar reminded everyone of the rules. "You win by either knocking your opponent off of the bed, or causing them to admit defeat. If you want to forfeit and your opponent has you pinned, tap out. The only rule: Don't kill each other. Ready! Steady! GO!"

Immediately, Saix jumped forward in an attempt to pin Roxas. The blond, however, had already slipped under Saix, kicking his back just enough to toss his balance. Roxas straddled the older's lower back, bending on of his arms behind his back. Saix yelped in pain, twisting out of Roxas' grip and knocking him off of his back.

By the middle of the match, Axel had deemed waterbed wrestling boring, and retreated to a conversation with Demyx over cans of beer. The party continued very much like that, with many of the Nobodies interchanging on the bed for "vicious" wrestling matches against one another. Occasionally, they took a break for soda or beer and snacks, but they spent several hours simply making asses of themselves. When wrestling became boring for everyone, Saix started the music, and the basement became something of a dance floor… with the waterbed placed inconveniently at the center. Axel located Roxas after the wrestling, checked him for damage, and forced him into cuddling to avoid having to dance.

Once the Nobodies had started to clear off, Axel assumed that the party was over, so he headed to the door.

"Where are you going, Axel!" Roxas called, grabbing onto his arm playfully.

"Back… to my room?" Axel said, more of a question than an answer.

"But… We're about to play Manhunt!" Roxas replied, grinning, "Come on! You can come, too!" he dragged Axel back toward the others who had elected to stay later. They were Saix, Xigbar, Zexion, and Lexeaus.

"Are you gonna join us, then, Flamer?" Saix said mockingly, "Or are you gonna pussy out like you did with wrestling?" Axel rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll play manhunt. But I want Roxas on my team."

Saix instructed Lexeaus and Xigbar to help him set up the game. Because the Organization never half-assed a game of Manhunt, the basement was soon transformed into a room filled with plenty of obstacles similar to those used in Laser Tag. Camouflaged plastic fixtures, many more than 10 feet high, were scattered throughout the basement.

"Alright. Everyone to the center!" Saix called. The Nobodies did as they were asked. "Here's how we'll do this…. First, Roxas and Axel are the 'It' team. If you can find us before we reach this base," he smacked a glowing obstacle, "You win. If any of us reach it before you catch us, you lose. There's only one rule, really. No portalling. Questions? No? Good. LIGHTS OUT!"

The already dim lights in the basement shut down accordingly. Axel blinked, annoyed, before heading to his team's starting point. Roxas trotted after him cutely. "Axel? Do you think we'll win?"

Axel paused, nearly amazed at just how cute the blond was. He turned, planting a quick kiss on Roxas' nose. "Yes. You have me on your team. I always win. Got it memorized?"

When the game began, Axel and Roxas split up, and before five minutes had passed, Xigbar, Lexeaus, and Saix had been found.

"Shit…" Axel muttered, realizing that Zexion hadn't yet been found and the base was unguarded. He ran to the center, to see Zexion leaning on the glowing base, reading.

"It took you all long enough… I've been here for five minutes." Zexion flipped pages nonchalantly.

The next few games took up several hours of the night. It was seven in the morning before Axel, Roxas, Saix and Zexion decided to retreat to Saix's room. Xigbar and Lexeaus had passed out atop the plastic fixtures.

Once in Saix's room, the group made themselves comfortable while Zexion started a movie. He knew he wouldn't be up for long, so he hoped the film would keep the others quiet enough for him to sleep. He was about to be greatly disappointed. For the next two hours, Axel and Saix made bad jokes, teased Roxas horribly, threw things at one another, hit on the men on the television and made fools of themselves. Their antics may have been annoying, but even Roxas couldn't help but laugh every so often.

"Saix, is this dipping caramel?" Axel said, laughing. He had reached a state of sleep-deprived delirious bliss.

"Yes it is, Flamer. You can have it."

"SWEET!" Axel exclaimed. "Do you want any, Rooookkkuuu?" he crooned, leaning on Roxas obnoxiously.

Roxas, who had retreated to the far corner of the bed and was attempting to play a video game, pushed Axel away, laughing. "You're stupid!"

"Fine, more for me!" Axel laughed. "Zeeexxxyy?"

Zexion snored in response.

"Looks like it's just you, Flamer!" Saix laughed, also drunk on sleep deprivation.

"Fine." Axel said, dipping his fingers into the caramel. He licked off one of his fingers, looked at Saix, and grinned. "This caramel is good, but I think it has a better use…" he crooned seductively.

Roxas kicked him. "Axel!"

"Does it?" Saix said, smirking.

Axel, ignoring the kick, nodded, grabbing a handful of the caramel and winging it at Saix.

The proceeding food fight left all four men covered in caramel, chips, soda, and cake. Zexion left, huffing and annoyed, and Roxas, Axel, and Saix collapsed on the bed, laughing and giggling like morons. It was noon. They had all been awake more than 26 hours.

Saix pulled himself up long enough to shut off the light, then collapsed on the bed.

"One hell of a party." he laughed. "I didn't even need an occasion."

"…Saix. Roxas. M-my…" Axel stammered. "My st-stickers are- …. My stickers are fingy." he burst into hysterics, too tired to complete a sentence successfully.

Saix joined in on the laughter, though Roxas had already tucked into a cute little ball and dozed off.

"Guess that's our cue to sleep, huh, Flamer?" Saix said, yawning.

Axel was way ahead of him.


End file.
